memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Armada II
FA status Nomination * I think Star Trek: Armada should be a featured article due to Darkhorizons great attention to detail especially in the campaigns section. The Star Trek: Armada II page is also excellent. --User:rebelstrike2005 1750, Jan 7, 2005 (GMT) ** Support. Very good work. -- SmokeDetector47 02:04, 2005 Jan 16 (CET) Review Looking at the nomination page from 2005 I don't think this article was formally nominated for FA status. Star Trek: Armada was nominated and then User:Rebelstrike2005 just happened to say he liked Armada II aswell. On that basis, I think the continued status of this article should be discussed here. I, for one, don't believe it is Featured Article worthy and stands up to other production articles we have now. --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:26, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :This was nominated under the "formal" procedure of the time, and approved by the community, insofar as it was seconded and no one raised an objection to it happening, so it's a FA, if an old one. Comparing this to other FAs, even of the same type, isn't a criteria we judge these by either. Which criteria is being addressed here? - 17:07, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Apologies, I should have detailed my reasoning further. I just don't think it is particularly well-written. I feel it could be a lot better than it is now. To me, it reads little more than a list at the moment. I'm certain some sections could be expanded upon, more images added to break up the longer bits of the page and perhaps some background information and reception sections added (with appropriate sources, of course). I'm sure in 2005 it would have been a good article, but I just think that now we have higher standards and more developed policies & practices that I think this could be improved upon further before being featured. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:31, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Kulinor :Moved from Vfd. If accurate, this should be merged into Star Trek: Armada II. --Alan del Beccio 21:33, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :Agreed, merge. --From Andoria with Love 04:53, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :Merge per Alan. --Galaxy001 05:58, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Same for me merge --ARC Trooper 3 23:22, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Easter Eggs Found and placed two easter eggs. One will come in handy in the Fluidic Space scenario. 07:04, 5 January 2007 (UTC) R. Lee Ermey While playing this, I have found a starship class called the "Iwo Jima" class. This is a armed transport ship full of "Marines", and I have found a homage to R. Lee Ermey on that. That ship in that is named USS R.L.Ermey, in honor of R. Lee Ermey. Is there anything about R. Lee Ermey on here, other than what I've just found? R. Lee Ermey is a Retired USMC Drill Instructor, actor in real life. 00:26, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Can this be used anywhere, such as in one of the "Trivia" sections here, and a article about R. Lee Ermey created? 00:28, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Hello! Yes, it can be used over at Memory Beta, which covers game content. Looks like they're already on it. You can still contribute the homage part, though. TribbleFurSuit 00:36, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Article got marked for DELETION. Can it be saved ? 00:49, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Not on Memory Alpha. Please see and policies, Memory Beta is the place for it. Sorry your page is getting deleted, I guess you were already working on it when I answered your question. To be honest, I doubt that even Memory Beta wants an article about the guy. Why not add a background note to their article about the ship over there? TribbleFurSuit 01:08, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Causality The storylines appear independent, but one might consider destruction of the portal as part of Cardassian strategy to prevent return of Captain Picard. Also, the quantum rift appears in the same system as the Cardassian quantum singularity facility that the Klingons destroyed. I guess this is more than mere coincidence, which implies the destruction of the facility "created" the quantum rift. :You are correct about the Cardassian experiments causing the rift to open, but incorrect about the Transwarp Portal being destroyed by the Cardassians (the opening cutscene for the first Borg mission shows only Federation ships around it when it is destroyed). Captain Spadaro (talk) 21:20, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Removed I removed the following section. As stated in the canon policy, fan creations are "invalid resources" and shouldn't be mentioned anywhere on MA.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ;Mods and Add-ons Fan-made mods allow for other ships to be built that are not present in the game, including the NX-01, the , the , , the Scimitar, and the . There is also an Armada II "upgrade project" underway, which greatly enhances the graphics and textures of units, planets, backgrounds and other items in the game. Yet still allows you to play online against other people. ;Fleet Operations A very popular modification for Star Trek Armada II is Fleet Operations; a total conversion mod aimed for competitive online play using services such as Hamachi or Tunngle. Fleet Operations has retextured the entire game (including weapon effects) and removes the Species 8472 and Cardassian Union factions and ads in the Dominion (with Breen allies) as a playable faction. Other notable differences include the removal of the "warp" function and the 3D movement controls (though ships will still fly over each other to avoid blocking movement). The Borg have also been substabtially changed, their ships made much larger and more powerful in line with Star Trek canon - but balanced by making them cost much more resources allowing fewer to be built. The other factions have all had new units added, with some old ones removed. ;Star Trek versus Star Wars A popular mod for the game replaced the Borg and the Cardassians with the New Republic and the Galactic Empire from the Star Wars universe. The mod allowed for popular fantasies to take shape, such as the Klingons fighting a squadron of X-wings, or the Enterprise battling an Imperial Star Destroyer. The mod is available on most Armada II fan sites. The mod appears to use ship models from X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter for the Star Wars ships. Featuring the Federation, the Klingon Empire, the New Republic, and the Empire, each side is given a "hero" ship; the Enterprise-E for the Federation, Chancellor Martok's Negh'Var for the Klingons, the Home One for the New Republic, and a random Star Destroyer for the empire. Stardates According to a stardate calculator, the game actually takes place nearly a year after the events of the first game. Should we note this? Captain Spadaro (talk) 21:17, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :The structure of stardates has never been firmly established in canon, so most "stardate calculators" are based on fan theories or speculation. We should just leave it at stardates actually given in the games. 31dot (talk) 22:42, July 30, 2014 (UTC)